Generator Rex: Season 3 Made-up Filler Episodes
by YellowAngela
Summary: Someone asked if someone can rewrite season 3 so that it's not so rushed. I'm not rewriting season 3 but I'm adding a few filler episodes to perhaps make season 3 more coherent. Hopefully, it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone asked a while ago if someone can rewrite Season 3 because it was too rushed. So I thought, sure why not? Maybe one day if I have time… actually, I don't have time and I wanted to quit… but if I just leisurely slowly work through season 3 that would be ok. However, I'm not rewriting season 3. I'm just adding "episodes" to answer some questions or to fill out some of the characters more. They also put in plot threads that they then promptly ignored. Don't know how it'll go. This might be a few episodes or many episodes depending when I decide I'm done. And when I'm done, then I'm done. Hope you'll come along with me and you enjoy what I come up with.**

**I do not own.**

Episode: Highway Through the Danger Zone

Rex glanced to his right and then to his left. Moss on the right whose face was hidden by his helmet, revved his engine. Rand, Lance, Lunk and some other riders Rex didn't recognize were to his left. He noted what weapons they were each carrying.

"Ready?" Bobo Haha's voice broke into his thoughts. Rex turned his attention on his sidekick.

"Set… GO!" Bobo waved his hat as the signal.

All the bikers shot off. Immediately, Rex pulled to the front. Suddenly, something wrapped around his waist yanking him backwards. Flying back, he caught from the corner of his eye the biker with the whip. He bounced a few times as bikes passed him. When he came to a stop, he pushed himself up. Looking up he saw the one with a whip laughing. Gritting his teeth, another bike sprouted from his lower half. He started weaving through the pack of bikers. Some of the riders had already fallen to the side, victim of various attacks from their fellow riders. Checking to make sure they were still moving, he rushed ahead. After seeing the one with the whip, his eyes narrowed. Speeding up, he saw the boy raise his whip. As the whip was thrown back, Rex reached out and snatched the tip. When the boy swung his arm forward, he realized it was stuck. Turning around he saw Rex grinning at him. Rex yanked and the boy flew backwards. The driverless bike crashed into the divider and erupted in flames.

"Sorry!" Rex yelled as he drove past. Someone fired a missile. Rex swerved to miss it. The explosion knocked several riders off their bike. Rex glanced back to see the kid with the rocket launcher. Rex made his Slam Cannon. After loading it, he twisted around and blasted it. When the kid swerved, he lost balance and fell over.

Rex could almost see the finish line. He grinned until he saw Moss pull up along side of him. He gave Rex a two-finger salute before jetting past him. Rex gritted his teeth and sped up as well.

They were almost neck and neck when they both hit the end.

Moss and Rex pulled off their helmets. Moss wiped the sweat off with his sleeve.

"Bobo! Who won?" Rex yelled to his friend.

"It's a close one chief. A photo finish." He waved his digital camera at them.

"Let me see." Moss snatched the camera and peered into the viewer. "Ah man! It's a tie!"

"Again?" Rex asked incredulously as he tried to look over his shoulder.

"I want a rematch." Moss said.

"Hey, you're on." Rex agreed.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"It's the cops." Moss noted. Turning to Rex he said. "I'll text you the time and place of the next race." Moss replaced his helmet and rode off. The other bikers also scatter. All that was left of the race was skid and burn marks. Even the wrecked bikes were quickly hauled away.

Rex and Bobo walked along side the road. The cops passed them without a second look. They weren't on bikes after all.

"I'm hungry." Rex announced. "Let's get some burritos."

Bobo's stomach growled. Rex laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Death racing, does make a chimp peckish." Bobo grinned rubbing his belly.

They walked to the small food truck and ordered several burritos. Sitting by the side of the road they ate their food.

"Aw dang it," Rex put his finger on the comlink. "Rex, here. What's up?"

"Rex, are you out racing again?" He heard Holiday's disapproving voice.

"I'm eating a burrito." He said half truthfully.

"Well, be careful. There's been an increase of Providence agents as of late. When you're done, get back to base. " She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You worry too much. We'll be back soon" He said dismissively before signing off. "Man, Doc's gotten so uptight." He complained to Bobo.

"Well, we have been living on the lam for several months while you were galivanting across time." Bobo noted.

"Hey, that was not my fault. Breach had a major melt down and I was dragged along for the ride." He snapped.

"Now who's uptight?" Bobo pointed out.

"Whatever. Let's just…" Rex stopped. He grabbed Bobo by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him up.

"Hey, my burrito!" Bobo yelled indignantly as his fell from his hands.

"Shhh," Rex hissed as he pulled them both to the side of the truck.

Two grunts on Stealth Cycles pulled up to the food truck.

"Black Knight, wouldn't like us making a pitstop." One of them said.

"It's still on our way. She'll never know. This is the best burrito this side of the border." The other replied.

"If we lose track of those altered nanites, she's going to kill us." The other said nervously.

"Relax, they're not going anywhere. It's just sitting in that crazy biker's racetrack." He answered dismissively.

Rex and Bobo gave each other looks before slowly backing away slowly.

"Did you hear that?" Rex asked his sidekick.

Bobo nodded.

"Doc? Change of plans. Just spotted two grunts looking for more of Valve's altered nanites." He pressed his comlink.

"Rex, this is serious. Where are you heading? I'll send Six to meet up with you. Don't engage them by yourself." Holiday replied.

"It's ok, doc. I got this." Rex said.

"No, Rex. Wait…" But Rex cut her off. He formed his Rex Ride. Bobo jumped in back and he took off.

Because of the time of night, they arrived at the racetrack quickly. Not surprisingly, it was dark. Rex and Bobo made it onto the track. Rex used his Funchucks to light up the area.

"I thought we got all the altered nanites already?" Bobo asked Rex as they walked around the bleachers.

"I don't trust Valve to keep his word and give us all the nanites when I won the race. He might still have some still hidden around." Rex said looking around.

"Fair enough." Bobo said. "I mean Providence could have squeezed the information out of him when they took him into custody." Bobo suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Rex stopped and rescinded his build. "You hear that?"

They both strained their ears. Sure enough, they heard the gate creak open and voices from the front.

"Shoot, they're here." Rex muttered.

"Why don't we let them find the nanites and then we take it from them?" Bobo suggested.

"That's a villain move." Rex said.

"Well, technically we are fugitives." Bobo said.

Rex was about to protest but after a second agreed. They both crouched down in the bleachers.

The two agents seemed to know where they were going as they strode onto the track. In the center they seemed to dig around until they found what they were looking for. Rex could barely make out what they were doing. But suddenly the middle of the field opened, and a yellow glow filled the track. From the center a platformed raised with a trailer filled with containers of the altered nanites.

"Now?" Bobo asked.

"Now." Rex jumped from his hiding place and formed his Rex Ride. Riding it down the bleachers. Forming his Slam Cannon, he shot at the agents who jumped out of the way. One of them pulled out his blaster but Bobo leapt on him, knocking the gun out of his hand. The other on the floor got his weapon out but Rex formed his Blast Caster and knocked the gun from his hands. He raised his hands to show he was surrendering. Bobo dragged the other one over.

After they had tied the two up, Rex hooked the trailer onto his Rex Ride.

"Not a bad night's work, eh Bobo?" He gloated.

"I'd feel better once we get this back to The Plant." Bobo said hopping onto the back.

"Bah, you worry too much." Rex snorted as he started his bike.

But Bobo was right to worry. As soon as they exited out the gate a floodlight from a copter overhead blinded them.

"This is Providence! Stop or we will be forced to open fire." A voice boomed.

"They're bluffing." Rex said. "They wouldn't shoot all these containers of…" He never got to finish as he quickly had to maneuver out of the way when a hail of gunfire rained down on them.

"Better but the pedal to the metal, chief." Bobo said. "These guys ain't playing."

Rex was already going as fast as he can. With the load he was carrying it was difficult to go any faster. Plus he was worried about damaging the nanites.

They raced down the road when a Providence tank appeared to block their way. Rex formed his battering ram and smashed through the divider and onto oncoming traffic. Luckily there was very light traffic and Rex was able to dodge the cars.

Stealth bikes appeared behind them.

"Maybe I should have waited for Six." He muttered under his breath.

"They're gaining!" Bobo shouted. "And firing at us."

"I realize that, Captain Obvious! Tell me something useful!" Rex yelled back.

"We're running out of road!" Bobo added.

Rex looked ahead and realized he was right. There was a dead end coming up.

"Crap!" Rex racked his brain when he heard the distinct sound of bikes roaring in the distance. "Moss!"

He picked up his cell phone and handed it to Bobo.

"Heck of a time to order pizza." Bobo said.

"No! Call Moss! We need a diversion!" Rex retorted. He listened as Bobo dialed the number. He couldn't hear what he was saying. He made his battering ram again and busted back to the other side. Unfortunately, Providence had been following along. Rex barely was able to squeeze by them. Some of the nanites fell from the trailer. When it hit the ground, a minor explosion ensued.

"Doc did say they were unstable." Rex said.

The tanks had to avoid the smoldering nanites but still managed to get closer. The cannon aimed at them.

A chain wrapped around the barrel and was yanked to the side so that the projectile hit to the side of Rex.

More bikes came along side of the tank. One rider shot a missile at the treads knocking the tank off to the side. The stealth cycles had no chance with the experienced bikers. Each was slammed off their cycles with various weapons.

The copter that had spotted them in the beginning loomed overhead. Rex made his Slam Cannon and blasted it. The blade of the copter was hit. It began falling from the sky. Rex raced to make it past before it fell on top of them. He just made it as the copter crashed in the middle of the street blocking the rest of the agents from pursuing them. The bikers with their modified racing bikes were able to ride around it.

"Woohoo!" Rex yelled triumphantly as they all rode away.

0o0

"Rex that was very reckless of you." Holiday sighed as she checked the containers of nanites. "But I'm glad you got the rest of these nanites."

"I told you, I got this." Rex bragged.

"With the help of Moss." Bobo added with a smirk.

"Shut up." He hissed at him.

"These nanites are getting more and more unstable." Holiday held a test tube of it to the light. "No telling if and when they can break down. I'm going to have to see if I can deactivate it."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure out." Rex said as he looked at his cell phone that was vibrating. "Well, look at the time. I better be heading to… bed."

"You're going out again, aren't you?" Holiday cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What? Me? Nah. I'm a growing boy who needs his sleep." Rex said backing out of the lab.

"Just be back before midnight." She sighed.

"That's in an hour. How about 3?"

"1." Holiday responded.

"2." Rex countered.

"1:30 and if you're late I'm sending Six out to get you." She threatened.

"I'm out! See you later. Come on Bobo!" Rex bolted out of the room followed by the chimp.

Holiday shook her head as she turned back to the nanites.

**I'm trying my hand at writing episodic stories to fill in the gap. If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know. I'm keeping everything canon so nothing should contradict the show or my made-up seasons. You can consider these filler episodes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Chinese New Year! It is the year of the rat.** **If you were born in this year, you are a clever, quick thinker who will have success and be content to live a quiet life. **

**If you are interested in reading more about Rex's perspective of the Back in Black episode try Talking About it Helps by SirenSound97 and Inner Thoughts by ****BeBraveForMe. If you want to read Noah's perspective, try Wingman Waiting by SunBinamra.**

**I do not own.**

Episode: I'm Back

Rex dialed Noah's number. He impatiently counted the rings. He was about to hang up when he heard a click.

"Hello?" a tired grumpy voice answered.

"Noah, it's me…" Rex started to say.

"Rex?" Noah gasped. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Look, Noah. You'll never believe what happened…" Rex tried to talk.

"I mean the last time I saw you we were trying to throw a party at Providence and then next thing I know you've gone missing and everyone's freaking out. No one knew where you went after Breach imploded. I mean you and VanKleiss and Breach just poofed!"

"Noah, shut up and listen!" Rex rolled his eyes. He waited to make sure Noah was listening before continuing. "I got time vomited back into Providence but I thought I was somewhere else so I ran but got attacked in the Petting Zoo until Black Knight called off her EVOs. Then I found out that Caesar was making these collars to control EVOs that Black Knight is…"

"Wait, wait, Black Knight? The lady who took over Providence?" Noah interrupted him.

"Huh? You know about Black Knight?" Rex asked surprised.

"Everyone knows about Black Knight. She's on all the news channels doing interviews reassuring people that Providence will take care of the EVO problems now that she was in charged." Noah told him.

"That's bull!" Rex spat out emphatically. "She's trying to control the EVOs, not help or cure them."

"So… you're not down with them?" Noah asked.

"No, I'm not down with them! And get this. Caesar tried to put a collar on me!" Rex huffed.

"What? Are you sure? I mean your brother's kinda weird but…" Noah began.

"Of course I'm sure. He straight up tried to control me, but my awesomeness broke his…"

Noah interrupted him again. "Where are you?"

"Uh…" Rex looked around his room. "I think that's classified."

"Fine." Noah sighed. "Let's meet up and you can tell me in _English_ what happened."

"I was explaining in English… but meeting up isn't a bad idea. I have such a big craving for nachos."

"So, meet at Senor Garcia's Café in an hour?" Noah asked.

"I'm there." Rex agreed.

"You going out?" Bobo popped out of nowhere.

"Auugh!" Rex jumped. "Bobo, don't do that!"

"So, if you're going for nachos, Bobo could sure use some grub." He rubbed his tummy.

"Well Bobo, I was going to catch up with Noah." He said.

"Hey, you guys won't even notice me." Bobo held his hand up in promise.  
"I'll bring back some nachos." Rex said walking out the door.

"I don't think Dr. Holiday or Six would be too happy you went out on your own so soon." Bobo said looking at his knuckles.

Rex stopped and turned around to look at him. "And how would they know I'm going out?"

"Oh, maybe a little birdy would tell them, or chimp." Bobo smirked.

Rex narrowed his eyes.

0o0

Noah watched in disgust as Bobo shoved cheese and bacon nachos into his mouth. He had a fedora covering his face while a trench coat hid his body.

"He insisted on coming." Rex said by way of apology. "Hey, save me some." He pulled some nachos from under Bobo's hands.

"Get your own plate." Bobo growled.

"I only have enough money for one plate." Rex snapped.

"So, you were telling me about Caesar?" Noah hoped to get his friend's attention away from food.

Rex's face got dark. Noah was surprised. Over the phone Rex had made it sound like it was no big deal but in person he could see that he was quite affected by it.

"I can't believe my own brother would try to collar me. I mean I always knew he was a little… distracted but this?" He grumbled.

"Maybe you misunderstood what he was doing?" Noah suggested weakly.

"There was no misunderstanding." Rex scowled.

"Are you going to eat that?" Bobo pointed at the nachos he was holding.

Rex shoved the nachos into his mouth as an answer.

"Here," Noah pushed his plate of nachos over to Bobo to keep him quiet. But Bobo's interruption snapped Rex out of his funk. "I'll get another plate of nachos."

Noah got up and returned with another plate. He pushed it in front of Rex. "This is on me."

"Really? How?" Rex eyed him suspiciously.

"I got a new job." Noah said proudly.

"You did?" Rex had a look of surprise.

"Yes, I did. You are looking at a junior page at DJS Studios." Noah said proudly.

He received blank looks.

"You cut hair?" Rex asked.

"What? No! A film studio!" Noah smacked his forehead.

Rex's eyes grew wide. "Dude, I would love to see a real studio! What do they film there? Do you see movie stars? Is it big?"

"Woah, woah, woah," Noah held up his hand. "One question at a time. I guess I can show you around next week and you can see for yourself."

"Next week?" Rex was disappointed. "Why can't we go tomorrow?"

"Because I have to get you clearance first. I can't just bring anyone around willy nilly." Noah said.

"I knew a Willy once. He had one leg and smelled like bananas." Bobo spoke up.

Noah and Rex gave Bobo a strange look before turning back to each other.

"I'll let you know when you can come." Noah said before adding wryly. "Provided you don't disappear again."

Rex opened his mouth to say something when they heard screaming outside. Rex and Noah jumped up and ran outside. Bobo continued eating. Rex came back and pulled him up his seat.

"I'm not done!" Bobo wailed as the food got further away.

Rex reached the commotion. Noah was already there, staring at the snake-like EVO overturning cars and knocking down light poles.

"It's a big one." Bobo noted.

"The bigger they are…" Rex pulled his goggles down and formed his Smack Hands. He leapt at the EVO. "The harder they…" He never finished as the EVO's tail whipped out and hit him square against the chest. Flying back, he crashed into a building.

"You were saying?" Noah had reached him to help him up. Bobo was there as well.

"I'm just warming up." Rex grunted pulling himself together. He formed his Punk Busters and charged the EVO.

The EVO was ready for him. As Rex made a kick, the EVO caught his Punk Buster in its great maw. It shook Rex violently before throwing him off to the side. Rex's build fell apart as he smashed through the window of a store.

The EVO angered by the attacks pursued his assailant. Rex emerged from the debris rubbing his head. When a giant shadow appeared, he looked up.

"Uh-oh." Rex muttered as he braced himself. In one quick movement the snake swallowed him.

"Rex!" Noah yelled in horror! Bobo's mouth hung open in shock.

The EVO snake turned its attention to Noah and Bobo.

Noah and Bobo took several steps back. The EVO roared and prepared to attack. But it didn't get far when it started trembling. From the middle of the snake a sword burst through. Rex emerged covered in yellow goo as the EVO dropped to the ground.

"Ugh! I already showered." Rex wiped his face.

"Rex! You okay?" Noah and Bobo ran up to him, but they stopped. "Oh, you reek." He held his nose.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Rex stepped out of the hole. "Excuse me." He placed his hand on the EVO. The EVO grew smaller and smaller until it became a harmless garter snake. It lifted its head hissed at Rex before slithering away.

Several news trucks pulled up. Rex saw Diane Farah jump out of one of them. She headed straight at Rex.

"This is Diane Farah coming live from the field. It looks like there's another group besides Providence taking care of the EVO problem." She said into a microphone as a camera trailed after her.

Bobo and Noah quickly backed away from Rex so that they wouldn't be caught on camera.

The reporter shoved the microphone in Rex's face.

"And who are you, young man?" She asked.

Rex lifted the goggles.

The reporter tilted her head. "Wait, do I know you?"

Rex grinned. "I'm back and this time I'm not going away!"

"Pssttt!" From the corner of his eye he saw Bobo waving frantically to leave.

"I mean I'm going to leave now but I'm not going to disappear. No wait, I'm going away as in I'm leaving but not for good." Rex stumbled.

Noah rolled his eyes while Bobo facepalmed.

"Rex, just get out of there!" Noah yelled from around the building.

"Providence better watch out because the Providence Defect Group is coming for you!" Rex formed his Boogie Pack and took off to the surprise of Miss Farah.

"You heard it here first. Providence has some competition…"

**Hope you liked it. Hope you have a great year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Early Valentine's Day gift, I don't know if I'm going to do a separate Valentine's Day story this year. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own.**

Episode: What I Need

Six found Holiday staring out one of the many windows in the Plant. Her arms were crossed, and her brow furrowed. Six pushed his sunglasses further up his nose before approaching her.

"You okay?" He asked as he stood next to her matching her stance.

She was silent for a long time. Six was starting to wonder if she heard him when she finally spoke.

"No, I'm not okay. I just… I know it's been a few days but ooo!" Holiday fumed.

Six nodded but remained quiet. They returned from Egypt several days ago empty handed. The mission did not go well. They had talked briefly afterwards, and he thought she would get over it. But clearly, she was not over it.

Holiday had landed in Cairo last week. It took a few days before she was able to locate a guide. Then her guide abandoned her when things got too hairy. And just when she was about to make her discovery, Providence showed up.

"It took me weeks to finally pinpoint the strange nanite activity spike. Then she goes and blows the whole thing up!" She suddenly punched the window frame.

"Take it easy." Six said taking her hand to check for damage. It was strange seeing her like this. He pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wrapped her bleeding knuckles.

Holiday checked out Six's handiwork.

"Not bad. Maybe you should be the doctor." She said jokingly before her face fell. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"It's been a frustrating week." Six said diplomatically. He was surprised when she leaned into him. He tried not to stiffen.

"I don't think I've had a full night's sleep in days." She murmured. "I want this to be over. I want to be able to go home, check on my sister..."

"Beverly?" Six asked.

Holiday nodded. "I haven't seen her in months. And with all this trying to be one step ahead of Providence…" She paused.

"It's starting to wear you down." Six finished. He felt her shoulders slump a little. He hesitantly placed his arm around her shoulder. "We found Rex. White Knight is going to his sources to try to figure out what Black Knight is up to. We've managed to get to several incidents before Providence to save those EVOs from being collared. Despite Providence trying to paint us as terrorists, public perception of us has been favorable."

"I know. I know." She straightened up. Six immediately pulled his arm back. "I guess I'm still upset about what Black Knight did. She straight up lied to our faces."

Six could see the rage boiling up again. He quickly made up his mind.

"Come on." He took her hand.

She looked at him startled but didn't protest.

He led her into their makeshift hanger.

"Where are we going?" She wondered out loud.

"You'll see." Six offered her a hand to get into the jump jet.

Once they were settled in the jump jet, Six took off.

Holiday watched as they lifted off the ground. Soon they were in the clouds with the landscape below them swishing by.

The hum of the plane and the monotonous scenery soon lulled her to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been out when she felt Six's hand on her shoulder.

"We're here." He said simply.

Rubbing the sleep from her eye, she looked outside and gasped. She looked wide eyed at Six. He gave a small nod. She stood up as the canopy opened.

"Hey sis!" Holiday saw her sister waving at her from the base of the jet.

"Bev!" She quickly scrambled out of the plane. When she got to the ground, she embraced her sister. "Did you get taller?"

"Oh, come on," Beverly rolled her eyes. 'I'm the same height when you last saw me 7 months ago."

"Has it been that long?" Holiday mused sadly.

" It has." Beverly said softly. "Six said you were feeling down, so he arranged for a visit. It was supposed to be next week, but he called to move it up to now."

"He did?" Holiday glanced up to see Six scouring the surroundings. "That's awfully thoughtful of him.

"So, what's up, sis? That wanna be goth chick being a butt." Beverly said.

"Watch your language, and yes, Black Knight really got me angry…"

Six pretended to be on the lookout. From the corner of his eye he saw the two sisters talking and then laughing. The side of his mouth quirked up. It was good to hear Rebecca laugh. There wasn't much he could do to alleviate their situation. However, he could give her one night to see her sister.

He was surprised to see her pop back up so quick.

"Ready… so soon?" He asked.

Her smile made his chest tighten. "We've been talking for almost two hours." She sat down in her seat.

Six went back to the pilot seat and got ready to go. He glanced at his passenger. The frown lines had smoothed out. Her face looked more relax and serene. He took off.

"You know, while I was talking to Bev, she said something I didn't think of… that maybe Black Knight didn't blow up the lab out of spite… but to hide something, something she doesn't want us finding." Holiday said.

"It's a possibility." Six agreed.

"I guess my lack of sleep was fogging my judgement." Holiday admitted. "When we get back, I have to study the small amount of data I gathered. But I have a feeling I'm going to have to go back to Egypt."

"_We're_ going back to Egypt or at least have one of us with you this time." Six insisted.

Silence filled the cockpit.

A hand on his arm made him look over.

"Thank you, Six." She said sincerely. "It was what I needed."

He merely nodded, reveling in her touch. She drew back her hand too soon for his taste. Her slow even breathing told him she was asleep again. "And you're what I need." He said quietly.

**So, this was a lousy filler episode. I don't think this would have ever been made, honestly. Nothing of consequence really happens except maybe a touch of Holix. In my Generator Rex: Conversations story Chapter 53, I have them talk out what happened in Riddle of the Sphinx. Still I wanted to address the ramifications that episode would have. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Memorial Day if you live in the States. **

**I do not own.**

Episode: Gray

"Caesar, report." Black Knight said curtly.

"Rex made a mess but most of the equipment is salvageable." Caesar said without looking up.

"I want everything up and running in 24 hours." She ordered before leaving.

Caesar didn't look up until he heard the automatic door slide close. He stared at the door for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" Rylander asked.

Startled Caesar looked at the glowing tube of liquid where Rylander seemed to have solidified more.

"You're awake? How much did you hear?" Caesar walked over to the tube.

"Well, your brother made enough noise to wake the dead." Rylander joked. "Get it? Wake the dead? Haha… never mind." Rylander saw his friend's blank look.

"I was hoping Rex would not… fly off the handle like that." Caesar went to check the scientist's vital signs. "The molecularization process is complete… mostly. Some of your molecular signature has degraded so much that it's unreadable. I'm sorry, this is as solid as I can get you."

"Ah well, you did what you could." Rylander said kindly. "I would never have thought to try reassembling my disintegrated atoms from the reactor vessel in the suspension bath."

"I'm going to need your help." Caesar said cutting him off. "I have to reassemble the meta-nanites. I don't know why you injected the Omega-nanite into Rex. I thought we agreed that we wouldn't pair the control nanite with the…" He looked around apprehensively before continuing. " You know what."

"I was running out of time but after seeing what Rex could do, I knew he could handle both." Rylander asserted. "You need to have more faith in your brother."

"He's just a kid. I promised Mami and Papi that I'd keep him safe." Caesar said in a tight voice.

"Then tell him what you're planning to do." Rylander urged him.

"I will… but not now. Now we have to get the project back up." Caesar said firmly.

"Well, we can't do that on our own. Even when we had a whole team it took us years." Rylander noted.

"We're not starting from scratch." Caesar reminded him.

"But we only worked on our own specific assignments." Rylander said. "We're going to need Meechum and Van Kleiss."

"And that's what we're going to do." Caesar said with determination.

Rylander raised an eyebrow.

0o0

Black Knight flipped off the screen. Her expressionless face did not betray the anger boiling inside of her. Once again, the Consortium members were rude and condescending. She managed to lie her way out of another predicament. They didn't know they had a meta-nanite right under their noses. Therefore, they didn't realize the magnitude of their loss. But they weren't stupid. They'll figure out something was up. She had to find a meta-nanite soon to assuage her benefactors. Also White Knight played her or at least he thought he'd played her. She wasn't going to attack their stupid base anyway especially when they were taking care of the EVO problem for them freeing her resources for more important things.

She pressed the intercom button. "Get Dr. Salazar!"

"Yes, sir." The secretary answered.

0o0

Rex sat staring out into the distance.

"Want to talk, kid?"

Rex glanced behind him to see Six with his arms crossed. Turning back to the view, he sighed.

"No."

"Well, too bad. Holiday says I can't come back until I've sufficiently made sure you're fine." He sat down next to him.

Rex couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you sure your memories didn't come back? I can't believe the original Six would take that from her."

"Nope, memories are still missing. But I have a feeling that I shouldn't cross the good doctor." Six tapped his head.

Rex chuckled again. "Yeah, doc, can be scary."

They sat together in silence.

"He's my brother." Rex finally broke the silence. "But I don't get him at all."

Six nodded.

"Why would he work for Black Knight? Why would he restart the nanite program? Why did he cause the…" He stopped. He glanced nervously at Six. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit that his family caused this whole mess even if it was to keep the Consortium from getting the meta-nanites. "I don't get him." He repeated himself.

"I don't know, kid." Six shrugged. "I have a feeling he knows more than he's letting on."

"Well, it would help if he shared it." Rex said angrily.

"Maybe he can't." Six said.

"Why not?" Rex challenged.

"Look, I'm not trying to defend your brother. He's doing some shady things, but I've got a gut feeling that whatever his reasons are he is concerned about you." Six answered.

"What? Are you serious?" Rex looked at him incredulously.

"When you disappeared, he stayed in his lab for weeks trying to find increases of selenium deposits." He said. "When he determined that you were in a time jump and would eventually emerge in the future, he finally left the lab."

"To work for Black Knight." Rex added bitterly.

"I don't blame him. She has more resources. We left with little more than the clothes on our back. Holiday used her own money to buy what she needs. She has to work with second hand and discarded equipment." Six said off handedly.

Rex suddenly felt guilty. He was so absorbed with his own problems that he forgot everyone had to pay a price. In Doc's case, it was literal, funding her own research with her own money.

"I guess I'm not the only one not getting paid now." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"None of us are." Six said flatly. "But there are more important things than money."

Rex glanced at him. For someone who had reverted to his former mercenary self, he certainly sounded like the Six he knew. He was about to say so when they saw an explosion in the distance.

Both he and Six stood up at the same time.

"Six, Rex, did you see that?" Holiday's voice came through their comlinks.

Rex touched the communicator in his ear. "Yeah, doc. What's going on?"

"There's an EVO incident in town. Better take care of it before Providence comes snooping around." Holiday said.

"Got it, Doc." Rex formed his Boogie Pack. "Need a ride?" He addressed Six.

Six grabbed one of his wings. Rex took off.

0o0

"It seems Rex is quite a thorn in our sides." Black Knight said casually to Caesar who stood emotionlessly before her.

"He's young and impetuous but not a threat." Caesar said carefully.

"I'll decide what's a threat." Black Knight narrowed her eyes. "You failed to control him with the collar. I expect this problem to be neutralized in whatever manner is necessary."

Caesar's tone shifted slightly. "There's a less lethal way to deal with Rex. My research has turned up a special EVO that can counter the effects of nanites, effectively creating a dead zone around himself."

Black Knight's demeanor changed. "Really, tell me more." She almost purred.

0o0

A woman holding a child's hand ran frantically through the street. Behind them a large lizard EVO was getting closer. Unfortunately, they made a turn that led to a dead end. Turning around they saw the lizard blocking their way. The woman grabbed her child and held him close. As the lizard was about to pounce, a man landed on its neck. Plunging his magna blade into its back the lizard reared back in pain.

"Need a hand?"

The woman and child looked up to see a smiling teenager with wings from his back.

"Mommy! It's him!" The boy said with wonder.

"The one and only." Rex said proudly.

"Superman!" The boy said.

"What? Superman? Does this look like a cape?" Rex asked indignantly.

"Rex!" Six yelled as the lizard tried to buck him off.

"Right, right." Rex grabbed the mother and child and took off. He safely placed them down some distance away.

"Thanks Superman!" The boy shouted as he took off.

"It's Rex!" He yelled back as he headed back to Six.

"Watch its tail." Six warned Rex as he landed behind the lizard.

"Ha, that tail couldn't hurt a…" He never finished his sentence as the tail smacked him into the wall.

"You ok?" Rex heard Six ask.

"Yeah, fine." Rex grumbled sitting up.

"Then get up!"

Rex stumbled to his feet. Once he was steady, he formed his Smack Hands and Punk Busters. Leaping up, he landed in front of the lizard. Using his Smack Hands, he landed an uppercut on the lizard. The lizard flew up and flipped onto its back. The blow knocked it out.

"Cure it." Six called.

Rex placed his hand on it. Blue lines surrounded the lizard but nothing happened.

"I can't." Rex said dejectedly. "It's not curable."

"Holiday." Six placed his finger on the comlink in his ear.

"I got that." Holliday replied. "I've been setting up our own Petting Zoo. Bring it back."

"You heard the lady." Six said to Rex.

"Aww, man." Rex picked up the lizard with his Smack Hands while a Boogie Pack sprouted from his back.

Six grabbed his wing again as Rex took off.

0o0

Rex landed on the Power Plant with a thud. Six had nimbly gotten off before Rex crashed.

"You… are going on a diet." He panted as he addressed the still unconscious lizard.

"Rex bring it down to the lower level." Holiday said in his comlink.

"All right." He sighed as he picked up the lizard again.

A few minutes later the lizard was resting comfortably in a Petting Zoo like area.

"You did this all by yourself, doc?" Rex asked impressed.

"I've been working on this in my spare time." Holiday said.

They both stood looking down on the small assortment of EVOs in the pit.

"Cool." Rex said.

"Rex, you've had a long week. Maybe you can take some time this weekend and do something fun." She said unexpectedly.

Rex looked at her in surprise. "Really? You mean like a road trip?"

"Well, don't go too far. We may need you but a short trip to gather your thoughts might do you some good." She said.

"Well, there's this British rock festival I was thinking about going to…" Rex said. "Noah and I can leave tomorrow and we'd be back by Monday morning."

"A rock festival? I didn't think you…" Holiday began.

"Come on, you said I should do something fun." Rex interrupted.

"If that's what you want to do." Holiday said with uncertainty.

Rex whooped and started running off. "Thanks doc!" He yelled back.

"What is he so excited about?" Six asked as Rex passed him.

"Apparently, Rex is very interested in geology." Holiday said.

"I guess everyone needs a hobby." Six said.

0o0

"Black Knight, the one called Fitzy Feakins has been located. We should have him in custody soon." A black pawn reported.

"Excellent." Black Knight leaned back in her chair. She glanced at the monitor on her desk. On the screen a video was playing of Rex wrecking Caesar's lab. "Well Rex, you're about to meet your match." Her laugh echoed through her office.

**Thank you everyone (Guests, Silvanna Nightlight and PhantomEtudes) for reading and reviewing**

**To the guest who asked if I could make a story where Six tells Holiday his feelings and gets his memory back… um I did in my own continuation made-up series. I don't want to mess too much with the continuity of the real season 3. I'm trying to fill in the gaps to make this season not seem so rushed. I wish there weren't so much filler and more world building, story advancement in this season. But as someone said at least this series had an ending unlike a lot of other shows on CN. (Even if I didn't think it was satisfying.) But I tried to hint that Six is slowly becoming more himself.**


End file.
